Good vs Evil: Endgame
by Dr. J. Cool
Summary: Interdimensional, intertime period action adventure that pits good and evil in a final battle which end with one side prevailing. Justice League, XMen, Lord Of The Rings, Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Angel, Star Wars and Xena The Warrior Princess characters.


_**Author's Note:**_ I do not own any rights to the characters used all characters are property of Lucas Films Ltd, J.R.R. Tolkien, DC Comics, Marvel Comics, Robert Tapert & Joss Whedon

_**Chapter 1: New Alliances**_

In Gotham City, Batman had been in pursue of The Joker, Poison Ivy and The Scarecrow when he learned that the trio had obtained Kryptonite and he had been smuggling it to Metropolis and word around the streets that a ship containing the Kryptonite was coming into to the docks tonight. Knowing that the League had been away on for a intergalactic mission Batman knew he would be on his own. Clark and the others wanted to recruit more members since Justice League headquarters were blown up killing half of the members including The Flash, Green Lantern and Martian Man Hunter. Clark better be really appreciative that he was going out of his way to safe his neck again. Batman waited for hours until the ship had made its arrival to the docks. Sure enough as soon as the ship arrived two cars had pulled up. The Joker had come out of one alone with a couple of his clown masked goons and Poison Ivy and The Scarecrow got out of the other car along with their own hired help.

"Big Blue won't know what hit him and then we will target good old Batsy again." The Joker laughed as he cracked open the crate containing several Kryptonite rocks. He was about to stuff one of the rocks in his own pocket when Poison Ivy shoved him out of the way and gave him a dirty grin.

"For once clown you are right. Superman and the Justice League will not see this one coming. Then when were finished with Superman, Batman will feel the power of the Injustice Gang." Poison Ivy added.

"Let's just hurry up you two. The sooner we meet with our employer the sooner we get our cash. With Superman out of the way, the fear in Metropolis will be unbearable and it will be our city for the taking. Then next we go after Gotham." Scarecrow added.

Batman after hearing what was going on was about to swoop down when he was grabbed on the shoulder. Batman was about to turn around and plant his gloved fist into the mystery person when he stopped himself. It was Catwoman...Selina. She greeted him with a kiss. It had been a long while since they had seen each other since Bane and Lady Shiva's attack nearly crippled her which could have been a fate worser then death for her.

"Hello Bruce... Let's take them all on together." Catwoman had said with a sly grin overcoming her face. "Just like old times"

"Always willing to risk your neck to help me. That's why I l- never mind." Batman had swooped down from the top of the building quickly joined by Catwoman. They both began attacking Scarecrow's thugs quickly dispatching them.

. "Just when I thought I was going to have it an easy night. I have to deal with the three of you. I am sure the Arkham guards have been keeping your beds warm." Batman said in a dark grim voice.

"Nice of you to drop in Batsy, boys kill him!" Joker cackled as he got out his gun and the others began shooting forcing Batman to find some cover or risk getting gunned down by The Joker and his thugs. Although when the thugs had followed Batman they were quickly dispatched leaving The Joker alone with his arch nemesis. Seeing that Batman had gotten the drop on their plans Scarecrow and Poison Ivy were running away from the docks. However Scarecrow stopped running when he felt a whip wrap around his ankle that threw him to the ground hitting the cement face first. Catwoman came into view and was about to finish taking care of Scarecrow when Poison Ivy hit Catwoman in the back of the head with a lead pipe which had allowed Scarecrow to regain his composure and take out his gun that was full of fear toxins. He walked over to Catwoman where he was going to finish off Batman's girlfriend who was being restrained by Poison Ivy. Luckily for Catwoman she was able to free herself and pushed Poison Ivy into the path of Scarecrow who had at that moment fired the gun containing the fear toxin exposing them both. Catwoman quickly tied them up allowing them to be easily captured by the police.

Meanwhile Batman and The Joker had been fighting the whole time but Batman had once again gotten the best of him. The Joker lied beaten, bloodied and defeated. The Joker turned over on his stomach and struggled to get to his feet. "Eh...Batsy. You think you have defeated me. You don't know the half of what we have planned for all of you. It's going to be a gas." Joker cackled.

Before Batman could make a comment or inflict any more pain on his insane adversary he was fired upon by a man holding a laser gun and he was airborne. He was wearing silver armor and he had a rocket jet pack attached to him to give him the ability to fly. He fired his laser gun few more times at Batman but missing him at every turn. Batman fired his grapple gun at the masked avenger's leg which launching him into the air as well. Batman struggled for a bit as he tried to bring down the masked armored man with him but he was thrown into the wall after losing control of the rope which knocked him out. The masked man then walked over to the Joker who was beaten and bloodied mess.

"Ah nice of you to show up...Jango Fett seems like you sure did a number on old Batsy.. Lets finish him off and send him to all the way to Chinatown." Joker said wiping the blood off of his mouth.

"Not now...clown you and your friends messed up a very easy job. My lord and the others will not be pleased. Lets go, I got what I need." Jango showed a small dose of Kryptonite and put it away in his pouch he was carrying. Police sirens could be heard in the distance coming up to the docks. "Let's go.. If its necessary we will come back for Poison Ivy and Scarecrow. If they are needed." Jango lifted Joker over his shoulder in flew off into the sky where a black hole had opened up Jango and Joker when into it and the black hole quickly disappeared.

Catwoman had seen the whole struggle go down into the distance and went over to Batman who had regained consciousness after being slammed into the wall. He heard the name "Jango Fett" being used. Whoever this Jango Fett sure had hell to pay when they crossed paths again and next time Batman would be ready with his own brand of special weapons.

"What happened don't tell me The Joker got the drop on you." Catwoman said in a joking manner. In all of her years of fighting against and with her lover she knew better that the Joker could never physically get the better of him.

"Actually...yes. The Joker outsmarted me into thinking it was just of couple of his thugs, Poison Ivy and The Scarecrow. We have a new player in this game and that can only spell bad news for Superman and the League. They have the Kryptonite on them as well. Something bad is happening I just know it." Batman said. Before Batman could respond an intercom device Superman had given him went off.

"Batman...come in.. Batman. It's Superman come back to the Justice League Tower. It's urgent" Superman said.

"Let's go. I will have to tell the others what happened." Batman said. Batman and Catwoman droved back to Wayne Manor. They then flew to Justice League tower in the Bat Jet. Batman had landed the Bat Jet into the loading area were Superman and Wonder Woman had been waiting for the both of them.

"What is it Superman it sounded urgent and I am not having a good night which you will hear about soon." Batman said as he helped Catwoman out of the Bat Jet.

"Batman we have some unexpected guests." Superman said as he motioned for the people to come in. It was four of them. Three of them were dressed in robes. One was a white man and he had a beard and short hair, the other was a bald black man, and the other was a white young man no older then Dick's age Batman thought. The last one was a young white woman who had a unique hairstyle and was dressed in a dressed in clothes he had never seen before. The three men were also had strange weapons attached to their clothing.

"Allow me to introduce ourselves." The white man in the robe spoke. "My name is Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi."

The black man spoke next. "I am Jedi Master Mace Windu."

"My name is Anakin Skywalker. I am Master Obi Wan Kenobi's jedi padawan learner." The young man spoke keeping a stern look on his face.

"I am Senator Padme Amidala of The Naboo." The young woman spoke softly sorta giving a half smile to Batman and Catwoman.

"Naboo. Sounds like's a nightclub." Catwoman sort of muttered to herself but it was loud enough for Wonder Woman to hear her and she gave her a dirty look.

"Come inside the meeting room. I think we all have alot to talk about." Superman had said.

In the meeting hall Obi Wan Kenobi explained that the Jedi Temple has had a special underground area that contained time and dimension jumping devices that could create black holes and if you went through them you had the ability to be anywhere in any world or time you wanted. Well about a week ago that area was infiltrated by General Grievous and Jango Fett and former Jedi Master Count Dooku and the some of the devices were stolen. Batman then explained that what happened at the docks. If Jango Fett knew about Kryponite then they must have joined up with Lex Luthor's faction of the Injustice Gang.

"By the gods, If their in league with the likes of Lex Luthor only Hera knows who else they are also assoiciate with." Wonder Woman pointed out

"Then it is important that you help us, our Jedi knights are not mention since our Clone Wars back in our world. Will you help us." Mace Windu asked.

The four members of the Justice League got to their feet and Superman took Mace Windu's hand and shook it. "We will do all that we can to help."

Anakin got from his seat and walked over to the window looked out to the stars he was joined by Padme Amidala, his secret wife.

"Ani, what is it?" Padme had asked rubbing Anakin's shoulder.

"It's just... I don't know. I have feeling that the four of them can not be trusted." Anakin said. "Palpatine said not trust anyone in this mission and go with my own feelings."

"Ani... you have to learn to trust and count on people. I believe that they are willingly to help us." Padme said in a calming soothing voice.

Anakin turned around and faced Padme. "I trust you and Obi Wan with my life.. but I trust Palpatine as well." Anakin said. "Don't worry for now I will trust them." Anakin smiled and embraced his wife in a hug. His smile soon turned to a frown when he looked at Obi Wan and Mace Windu getting along with their new "friends."

Elsewhere, Jango and The Joker had arrived in a dark space station dimesions away from the Justice League Tower. They were greeted by Lex Luthor and Count Dooku and General Grievous who had been waiting for them to return with the Kryptonite.

"Sorry, Lexy, the Bat and the Cat knew about the tip off about the ship coming in with the Kryponite. Leave up to Batman and his pussy cat to spoil our fun." Joker tried to joke around.

"Shut up you idiot! I knew you wouldn't you wouldn't be able to handle this job and know I will have to use my money to bail out your friends! Maybe for once I should do the Batman a favor and get rid of you." Lex shouted at the clown.

"Do not worry Mr. Luthor, tonight wasn't a total failure." Jango took the small rock of Kryptonite and handed it to Lex Luthor. "I would have had more but the clown messed things up."

"Well done regardless Jango." Count Dooku interjected. "At least you can do the job and get it done. Unlike some." Count Dooku looked at The Joker with a look of distain and disguist.

"Joker! You and Jango go back to Gotham and spring Scarecrow and Poison Ivy out of jail. That's if you can handle it." Luthor said.

"Oh I can handle it Lexy my boy! When we come back I suggest everyone put a smile on their face." Joker said as Jango used the device to open up a black hole portal they both disappeared into to go retrieve Scarecrow and Poison Ivy.

Lex sighed regretting ever allowing The Joker in on the plan to bring down all their adversaries but wheter he wanted to admit it or not. The Joker was a valuable asset despite the fact the way he acted would question his place in the plan. "Let's go Count Dooku I am sure your Master would be pleased with some of tonight's success."

Lex and Count Dooku entered a room a round table much similar to the round table at the Justice League Headquarters before it was blown up by him and the Injustice Gang. At the table were not only Lex Luthor and Count Dooku but the likes of Saurman, Ares The God of War, Caleb and The First who was in the form of a woman, General Grievous, Callisto and Magneto and his Brotherhood of mutants. At the head of the table sat Sith Lord, Darth Sidious.

"Well Luthor?" Darth Sidious asked his voice echoed through the space station. "Were you able to obtain the Kryptonite without incident to bring down this Superman?"

" There was an incident but I have obtained some Kryptonite not all what I wanted but it will be enough to kill Superman which will bring about the final blow to the Justice League." Luthor said in a nervous voice something he never showed to any person. Darth Sidious made him nervous and afraid. Even Superman was unable to do that.

"Very well. Everything will be going according to plan. We must move quickly to the next stage. Ares and Callisto are your armies ready to attack?"

"Yes Lord Sidious, Xena and Gabrielle have the last of the ambrosia once we obtain the ambrosia and kill Xena and her friends no one will be able to get in our way." Ares said in a cocky voice.

"I want to make that bitch Xena suffer and her little girlfriend, Gabrielle." Callisto had added with a little glee and excited in her voice.

"Very well." Sidious then turned to Saurman "Saurman, your armies are ready to attack on Rohan and Gondor corrected? Once you get that ring of power, your Lord Sauron will be part of our plan."

"Yes.. Lord Sidious, I believe the ring is now in the possession of Aragorn, the heir the throne of Gondor. We kill him and his friends and allies and when the ring is retrieved it will go back to it's rightful place with Lord Sauron."

"So shall it be... you three go now and get the tasks done. Then we could put stage three of our plan into full affect." Sidious said as he motioned for the three of his new allies to leave.

With that Ares, Callisto when through the black hole portal to go to Amphipolis where his warlords had been waiting for their orders to attack and he knew Xena would be there. Meanwhile Saurman when through another black hole portal and he returned to Middle Earth to unleash his Orc army onto Rohan.

As they left Darth Sidious removed his hood to reveal his true identity. He was Chancellor Palpatine. Palpatine's face turned into a wide evil grin. "The full power of Dark Side will be unleashed. We will show no mercy." Darth Sidious cackled.

**End Of Chapter 1**


End file.
